Robinson Tokai
by Hawk
Summary: Alone in a beautiful environment with a beautiful girl who wants to have your baby. Sounds good? Well, Tokai Hibiki certainly doesn't think so! In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else then alone with Jura right about now!
1. One

Robinson Tokai R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: Alone in a beautiful environment with a beautiful girl who wants to have your baby. Sounds good? Well, Tokai Hibiki certainly doesn't think so! In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else then alone with Jura right about now!

Disclaimer: Vandread, Nirvana and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Hungry musings of a deviant mind 

Well, my first venture into Vandread-fandom. Not the first thing I wrote for Vandread, because I have five other Vandread fics in the works, but it's the first to become ready to inflict upon the unsuspecting public.

Really unsuspecting, as not even my most enthusiastic of fans... Fan... Well, okay, Foxy Kitten, the most persistent ( Read: Annoying! ) bitching-at-me-to-update-during-microsoft messenger chats-associate I have, have managed to make me reveal anything at all about this even being a work in progress.

It's nice to sometimes be able to surprise people.

Being on the receiving end of it however, ie, being surprised by others, is something that Hibiki doesn't handle very well. As a couple of days alone with Jura is certain to drive home in a very obvious manner, much like a mallet-sama to the face. :)

Well then, without further ado, I give you Robinson Tokai. Enjoy this lil' thing of mine, I know I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Sods off to see if the chicken is fried yet 

* * *

Chapter One:

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start." Hibiki moaned, kicking a pebble with a disgruntled expression.

"I don't like it either." Jura groused, trudging alongside him.

"It was your idea!" Hibiki complained.

"I didn't know about all this dirt, the bugs and those filthy animals who chased us away from the crash site!" Jura retorted.

"It's an uninhibited forest planet! What did you think we were going to come across!" Hibiki demanded.

"Clean waterfalls, beautiful vistas and privacy, lots and lots of privacy." she responded sullenly, disgustedly side-stepping a thorny-looking bush to avoid getting her clothes tangled in it.

"Whatd'ya want that for? You can just shut yourself in your room back at the Nirvana if you want some time alone." Hibiki snapped.

"I wanted some time alone with you..." Jura pouted. "I want a baby and I need your male seed for that!"

"That's disgusting!" Hibiki snorted. "And it's unnatural." he added, shaking his head in revulsion. He'd been brought up believing that women were the enemy and the fact that men and women were apparently able to have children with each other, still felt intensely wrong to him. He'd gotten, somewhat, used to being around these weird women during his stay on the Nirvana, but he was in no way ready to raise a kid with one of them!

Hell, he wasn't even sure how it all worked! Women apparently created the babies inside their own bodies instead of birthing tanks and laboratories, which sounded to him like a seriously messed up notion. Carrying something like that inside ones stomach for nine freaking months? What a pain! What a ridiculous idea!

Women were crazy, no doubt about it.

And this one was the worst of them all, with the possible exception of Dita.

One wanted to have his baby.

One was a freaky alien-otaku.

Yeah, women were completely bonkers. Perhaps some sort of genetic birth defect or something. Or perhaps being created inside a woman's stomach somehow messed with ones mind.

And she wanted his baby to suffer through the same thing!

No fucking way.

Besides, he wasn't ready to become a father just yet. And when he was, he'd do the natural thing and find himself a good man to do it with!

"Are you sure that we're heading in the right direction?" he asked, looking over at Jura for a few moments, hoping to distract her away from those unnatural thoughts she seemed to be having even right in the middle of this fucking crisis.

"According to the compass, yeah." she replied after a few moments.

"Are you sure that it still works? It might have broken in the crash." Hibiki inquired for confirmation.

"It looks fine to me." Jura assured him, glancing down at the object in her hands.

"Oh, no problem, captain. We'll go out in the untested hovercraft and look for fruit and fresh water, no problem at all captain. Only, can I bring Hibiki with me? I might need a strong back to help me carry everything back to the hovercraft." Hibiki mimicked with a high-pitched voice. "Feh, moron female."

"That wasn't what I said. Besides, you agreed to come with me!" Jura snapped. "Yeah, you weak women could never handle a task like this. A strong man is what it takes to accomplish this job." Jura retorted, deepening her voice a little bit. "Moron man!"

"That wasn't what I said either! Silly woman!"

"Baka!"

"Top-heavy deformed sad excuse for a human!"

"At least my head isn't empty except for thoughts of food and pointless blustering!"

"Hmpf!"

"Hmpf!"

The two of them stalked onwards, muttering angrily to themselves, as they made slow progress through the vegetation, refusing to talk directly to each other for several hours.

"Mou! I'm tired! I'm sweaty! I'm hungry!" Jura finally snapped and seated herself on a rock. "And my beautiful clothes are a mess!" she added, mourning her now dirty and torn clothes, sadly rubbing her hands over the once-beautiful form-hugging outfit.

"I could go for a bit of food." Hibiki agreed as his stomach growled its own agreement. He was tired and sweaty as well, but it'd take a gun pointed at him to get him to admit to that fact around Jura. His clothes were also dirty and torn, but this wasn't a concern for him the same way it apparently was for Jura, who seemed more distraught over that then everything else.

He looked around them and sighed, with no real landmarks because of all the fucking trees, bushes and vines all around them, he couldn't tell how far they had gone.

But judging from the slow pace, he guessed that even after walking for nearly six hours straight, they still had at least three fourths of the way back to the ship left to go.

He looked over at Jura and resigned himself at not being able to get back to the Nirvana before nightfall. Hell, unless somebody out searching for them actually discovered them, it'd take days to get back. But with the heavy foliage the ever-present trees in this bloody forest had, it'd be deucedly hard to spot them from up above, so the chances of actually being discovered before they made their way out of the woods, were less then good.

He patted himself down and made a hasty mental overview of their supplies. He had his knife, strapped to his back was a rifle, he had two energy bars in one of his pockets and a dented field flagon half-filled with lukewarm water. Not a lot.

He shrugged out of his backpack and opened it, finding little else of immediate use there. A blanket, a first aid kit Paiway had forced him to bring and a moderately clean t-shirt. Underneath the blanket, he found something much more welcomed however.

"A bento?" he muttered and pulled out of the object in question, finding a small note attached to it. "'To Mr Alien!'." he read off it, smiling faintly as he looked at the small caricature of a smiling face that unmistakably belonged to Dita scrawled on the note.

He tore the bento open and hastily inhaled a little more then half of it, before offering the rest to Jura who gratefully accepted it. She hesitated for a while over eating with her hands, but the chopsticks hadn't survived the crash and she eventually gave in to the inevitable, though she demanded that Hibiki turned around before she started eating with her hands, loudly complaining over the loss of dignity all the while.

The chopsticks hadn't been the only things not to make it through the crash, however. Neither had the extra radio, the emergency flares or any of the other emergency equipment the small hovercraft had been equipped with. The only thing that had been useable after going down, was the dented field flagon and the two energy bars.

That the two spacers were mostly unharmed after the crash, could be attributed partly because of luck and partly due to the excellent safety equipment the craft had been outfitted with. Gascogne and the captain wasn't all that fond of unnecessary risks, a line of thinking that Hibiki couldn't help but to be fully approving of for once, even if it had grated terribly on his nerves from time to time.

Usually when one of them wouldn't let him do something, because it was 'dangerous'.

"Thanks..." Jura mumbled unexpectedly, breaking Hibiki out of his absent musings.

"No problem." Hibiki sighed after a few moments when he'd hastily came up with, and rapidly discarded, a whole lot more comments that would have been less then nice to actually voice.

He was still hungry, but not even he would have just eaten it all and let Jura watch him do so.

Sneaking off to eat had occurred to him, but with a supreme effort of will, he'd managed to avoid doing so.

"Can you go any further today?" Hibiki asked her.

"No." Jura admitted after a while. "My feet hurt something awful and my legs feel like jelly."

"No wonder." Hibiki commented, looking down at the impractical looking shoes Jura was wearing. "Whatever possessed you to wear those for a supply run?" he asked her, trying to keep the spite out of his voice.

"Barnette says that they make my butt look good..." she muttered, feeling extremely foolish after having walked through the jungle in high heels.

"Fat lotta good that does you now... She's not even here!" Hibiki mumbled under his breath.

"Did you just say that I have a fat butt!" Jura exclaimed, jumping up to glare at him. "I don't, do I?" she then asked in a worried tone of voice, twisting around and looking over her shoulder at the body part in question.

"No." Hibiki sighed, rubbing his temples. "You do not have a fat butt." he assured her. "I was merely saying to myself that the high heels were a fat lotta good to you right now, Barnette isn't even here to look at you butt."

"But you are." Jura retorted.

"And why would I be looking at your butt, woman?" Hibiki sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a very nice butt!" Jura snapped, stomping her foot on the ground, wincing a bit at the pain doing so caused her.

"I'm sure a lot of women think so." Hibiki assured her. "It just doesn't do anything for me." he explained and looked around. "Well, if you can't go any further, I guess we'd better start looking for someplace to set up camp. Did you manage to salvage anything useful?" he asked her.

"The analyzer-thingy, a blanket, some rope and the other flagon of water." Jura said after a few moments to consider the contents of her backpack.

"Well, at least we don't have to try eating anything weird without being sure if it's dangerous or not." Hibiki reasoned as he heard that the Organic Analyzer was still with them. But it wouldn't be comfortable, setting up camp without any really useful supplies. Most probable, was that they'd have to make do with a lean-to and sleeping on the ground, curled up in their blankets.

Not the most comfortable way of spending the night.

* * *

"This is really fucking uncomfortable..." Hibiki managed to get out, his teeth rattling together as he lay curled up in his blanket. The lean-to protected them from the worst of the bitingly cold winds that somehow managed to find their way into the thick vegetation.

No dry wood had been found, so the fire they'd managed to start was pitifully inadequate and had only served to attract lots of annoying insects which appeared to find human blood a delightfully welcome changed from their regular diet. They'd eventually decided to put the fire out, but some of those bloody insects were still hanging around, trying their best to gorge themselves on human blood.

"At... At... At least you... Are wearing... More suitable clothes." Jura whimpered, curled up in a pitiful heap inside her blanket, shivering and trembling horribly.

"Next time, dress for the occasion." Hibiki advised the woman, only managing to keep the spite out of his voice because he felt sorry for her. She seemed to be even more miserable then he was and no bloody wonder either. Her skirt had two large slits in it, her top revealed her stomach and went down in the back as well, leaving her with a lot of bare skin.

"If... If I... Make... It... Through... The night..." she stuttered out with teeth clattering.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Get over here. But if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll never forgive you." Hibiki snapped and raised the top of the blanket, inviting her in. Jura stared in disbelief at him for a few moments, then hastily rolled out of the blanket and scurried right next to him, wrapping herself up in her blanket before he lowered his over her, pulling her up against his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"T-t-t-th-t-thanks..." she managed to get out.

"Don't mention it. I mean, REALLY don't mention it! Ever." Hibiki muttered. "Sleeping with a woman... Man, if this gets out I'll never hear the end of it!"

"I'm... Cold... Rub me? P-p-please?" Jura requested and Hibiki sighed again, as he started rubbing her blanket-covered body with his hands and arms.

/Women, what pitiful creatures. To think, I once thought they were man-eating terrible monsters./ Hibiki thought. At least this one didn't seem all that intimidating at the moment, shivering and trembling in his arms.

"T-t-than-ks, Hibiki." Jura stuttered.

"This is another one of those things you'll never ever mention." Hibiki insisted.

"Okay." Jura agreed in a faint voice. "J-just k-k-ke-keep rubbin'." she implored him and he did so, hands and arms roaming all over her body. "Oh..." Jura suddenly exclaimed in a lower voice.

"What?" Hibiki asked.

"Nuthin'." Jura assured him, though her voice sounded a little odd. "A... A little l-lower." she requested and he did as she instructed, marvelling at the fact that these odd women were so deformed that they didn't even have penises. At least, none that he could feel at the moment and he was in the general area where one ought to be found if they had 'em. "Oh." she exclaimed. "Yeah, right there..."

"You're odd." Hibiki mumbled and yawned. "Nite..." he mumbled, but kept on rubbing Jura all the while until sleep claimed him.

* * *

Jura fell into silent contemplation as Hibiki stopped moving and eventually started snoring softly behind her. She was quite a ways from an orgasm, but the fact that he had managed to stimulate her was telling.

At first, she had thought that she would be too uncomfortable to ever enjoy the touch of a man. But it had felt surprisingly natural to be touched by Hibiki, even if it had started out as just a way to warm her up.

She had been uncomfortable as he rubbed her breasts, apparently not realizing that there was anything special about it. But she eventually managed to relax and even enjoy it a little bit before he moved onto her stomach. And when his hands finally dipped down low enough and slid over really sensitive territory, she'd really enjoyed it!

For a few minutes, she wondered what it'd be like to have sex with a man. At least this one had proved capable of pleasing her, though she wondered if she could do the same in return. After all, men had those weird hoses between their legs and she had no idea how to go about pleasing a man.

If she wanted to make Barnette, or indeed any other woman, feel good, then she knew how to go about it in a general way. Everybody was different and had their own particulars, but she was confident that she could make any woman feel good after a bit of experimentation.

But would a man enjoy the same things as a woman? Their breasts were so pitifully small, near-well inexistent. Did it feel good for them to have what little they had caressed? Was kissing pleasurable for men? Did they enjoy their thighs being caressed? Since they didn't have a vagina, did they have another pleasure centre instead? Was the weird hose involved somehow?

She decided to ask Hibiki when they got back if he wanted to have sex with her.

Getting him to agree to have a baby with her would be better, but now she'd become curious about having sex with a man as well.

She smiled as she imagined returning to Mejale and being given a hero's welcome.

The first woman ever to both have sex with a man and get pregnant by a man!

Yeah, she'd definitively try to have sex with Hibiki when they got back.

The End! ( For now... )


	2. Two

Robinson Tokai R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: Alone in a beautiful environment with a beautiful girl who wants to have your baby. Sounds good? Well, Tokai Hibiki certainly doesn't think so! In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else then alone with Jura right about now!

Disclaimer: Vandread, Nirvana and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Robinson Tokai' 

For a few minutes, she wondered what it'd be like to have sex with a man. At least this one had proved capable of pleasing her, though she wondered if she could do the same in return. After all, men had those weird hoses between their legs and she had no idea how to go about pleasing a man.

If she wanted to make Barnette, or indeed any other woman, feel good, then she knew how to go about it in a general way. Everybody was different and had their own particulars, but she was confident that she could make any woman feel good after a bit of experimentation.

But would a man enjoy the same things as a woman? Their breasts were so pitifully small, near-well inexistent. Did it feel good for them to have what little they had caressed? Was kissing pleasurable for men? Did they enjoy their thighs being caressed? Since they didn't have a vagina, did they have another pleasure centre instead? Was the weird hose involved somehow?

She decided to ask Hibiki when they got back if he wanted to have sex with her.

Getting him to agree to have a baby with her would be better, but now she'd become curious about having sex with a man as well.

She smiled as she imagined returning to Mejale and being given a hero's welcome.

The first woman ever to both have sex with a man and get pregnant by a man!

Yeah, she'd definitively try to have sex with Hibiki when they got back.

Roll credits 

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Mmm."

"Mmm?" Hibiki mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, wondering about the weird sound he'd just heard. He blinked several times and wondered just what the hell was wrong with his eyes for a few moments, as all he saw was a wealth of yellow filling up his entire field of vision.

He had a weird taste and something odd in his mouth as well.

"Pth!" was the sound his mouth made as he spat out the unfamiliar contents of his mouth. He blinked a couple of times again and then recollection started working out for him, reminding him that he was sleeping on something uncomfortable because he'd been stranded on some godforsaken planet.

With Jura.

/Ah./ he thought, as he realized just why he couldn't see anything but yellow. He'd slept curled up behind Jura. The yellow, as well as the weird crap in his mouth, had been Jura's hair. He moved his head backwards a bit and nodded to himself. /Much better./ he thought, as he could now see something other then blonde hair.

Her neck was resting against his right arm and once on the other side of her, it had moved up so that he was hugging her shoulder, pressing her against him. His left arm was thrown across her and his hand was resting on one of those weird bulges, those breast things, that women had.

He gave the odd protrusion a tentative squeeze and marvelled at the odd sensation.

Those were definitively weird. He'd gotten his hands on Dita's during their first meeting, quite by accident and had thought it equally strange then, though he hadn't realized what it had been at the time.

These were bigger, a lot bigger.

And of no immediate use as far as he could tell. He wondered if this was another one of those genetic defects that seemed to run rampant in women.

He supposed that it might be something that the female body had developed to protect them from harm when falling over. He could see how that might be useful, considering what sort of shoes some of them wore from time to time. He'd tried on Gascognes shoes one, one of those pairs with high heels. He'd fallen over more in the space of those five minutes, then his entire life up until that point.

Yeah, that must be it. The breasts were a defence mechanism the female body had developed to protect them from undue harm when falling over. Perhaps that was why their butts were better padded as well?

/Yeah, definitively more padding./ he reflected, feeling Jura's butt pressed up against his groin. /Disgusting creatures.../ he thought. They had curves in all the wrong places, incomprehensible minds and were weird in so many ways that he'd lost count ever since first encountering them.

Little Hibiki seemed quite happy, however. Though Little Hibiki usually was, first thing in the mornings.

/Ugh, it's just a woman, you silly thing. Get a grip and go back to sleep./ he mentally ordered the annoying appendage as he removed his hand from Jura's breast and rolled a quarter of a lap around, away from her.

"Hm?" Jura mumbled and stirred in her sleep.

/Yeah. Wake up, woman. I need to go take a leak./ he thought as his right arm was currently unavailable. Jura was holding on to it, otherwise he might have tried to remove it and sneak off to drain the lizard. /Yes! Freedom/ he mentally cheered as she let go of his arm. He straightened it out, letting go of her shoulder and slowly inched it out from underneath the Dread pilot.

"Nrrr." Jura protested, then abruptly rolled over and pressed herself up against his side, flinging an arm over his body, resting her head on his chest. "Mmm." she hummed in satisfaction, before her face scrounged up. "Nhm? Hmm?" she grumbled, shifting her head around for a bit, until her hand moved up to his chest, patting him down. "Mrgl!" she grunted and opened her eyes, pushing herself off and staring down at his chest as if she'd never seen it before.

"Morning." Hibiki greeted her and her gaze shifted up to his face for a few moments, before it returned to his chest, glaring angrily at it. Her hand roamed around his chest, before it moved down to his groin where it encountered Little Hibiki who seemed pleased at the attention, though Hibiki himself was not. /Touched by a woman! Yergl, disgusting/ he thought, as her hand moved back up to his chest again.

"You're not Barnette!" she suddenly exclaimed, patting his chest down, still with that angry look in her eyes. "Your chest is uncomfortable!" she complained, looking up at his face again with an accusatory look in her eyes, as if it was his fault that men wore sensible shoes so that their bodies hadn't needed to evolve a protection against fall-related injuries.

"Do you mind getting off? I need to go and take a piss." Hibiki told her and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, before nodding.

"Oh, right. Crash. Forest. Sleep. Hibiki." she muttered to herself, recalling yesterday's events. "Oh, good morning." she greeted him, somewhat coherent now that she was more fully awake. "How odd..." she mumbled as her hand roamed over his chest for a while longer, before she moved away from him and slowly stood up.

"I'll be back soon." he informed her, then strolled away to rid himself of the excess fluid in his system.

"Why don't men have larger breasts?" Jura mused, looking down at her hand, absently flexing it. All that flatness where she was used to seeing and feeling something more substantial, it was just... Wrong!

Not to mention that rod between their legs! That was just out of this world!

She had seen it on all three men as they washed the prisoners off after they were first captured, but something had changed since then. It had grown considerably! Her hand flexed again, as she faintly recalled touching it as she was still slowly waking up.

"What an odd little thing..." she mumbled to herself, then shook her head to clear it off these weird thoughts, deciding to walk away for her own morning toilet as well. She raked her fingers through her hair, trying to get it into some semblance of order. Unfortunately, she'd lost her toiletries, including one of her beloved brushes in the crash. There simply wasn't anything around to use, except for her hands.

There wasn't even any toilet paper!

Jura growled, before stalking off. The very first thing she would do upon returning to the Nirvana, would be to take a long hot bath and really pamper herself in the Jacuzzi. Then she'd try to convince Barnette that staying in bed for the next couple of days was a perfectly acceptable course of action.

After that, she might be ready to try and have sex with Hibiki.

Though the notion of actually doing so seemed more disgusting this morning, after being in close contact with the breast-less and rod-equipped male, then it had yesterday when she first thought of it.

* * *

"Dita didn't find Mr Alien this time either." Dita mumbled sadly as she slid out of her Dread, slumping over on the floor and staring up at Meia with tears in her huge eyes. "Dita didn't find Jura either." she added after a few moments.

"Barnette didn't either." Meia sighed. "She was just here, ate a little bit while her Dread was refuelled, then she left to look for them again."

"Where could they be, Leader!" Dita wailed. "Dita wants her Mr Alien back, safe and sound!"

"Parfait and Gascogne found something interesting." Meia revealed and offered her morose pilot a very faint smile. "They found the hovercraft. Or at least, the remains of it. Hibiki and Jura must have crashed. They managed to discover that some things were missing and Gascogne found tracks. They survived the crash and were healthy enough to walk away from it."

"Mr Alien crashed!" Dita exclaimed, a horrified look on her face instead of the relieved look Meia had been expecting.

"Both of them survived." Meia repeated. "Gascogne found lots of animal tracks nearby, going off after Jura and Hibiki's tracks. A little bit away from the crash site, she found a few corpses from those animals, but the human tracks continued onwards."

"Yes. It's a shame those animals drove them away from the crash site." BC commented, having strolled over to see what was up with the distraught Dread pilot. "I don't know about Hibiki, but Jura should at the very least be aware that it would have been better to stay in the area. But those animals must have left them with no choice but to leave."

"The tracks were heading in this direction, so we assume that they are heading towards the Nirvana." Meia reported. "The search teams are concentrating the search on the area between the crash site and the Nirvana."

"Yes, with a little luck, our two missing sheep will be found before long." BC said, bending down to pat Dita on her shoulders.

"Dita will go look too!" Dita exclaimed happily, her spirits soaring now when she actually had something to go on. The older woman and the disguised man observed as Dita hurriedly got her Dread refuelled and hastily departed once that was done, heading for the coordinates that had been uploaded in her dreads navigation system during the refuelling.

"What are our chances of actually finding them?" BC asked.

"The composition of this planets atmosphere is causing our scanners to be less then reliable. Optical recognition is our best bet." Meia replied.

"Spotting them from the air? Through the dense foliage of a forest planet? The only large clearing we found, is this one." BC asked. "How long would it take to get from the crash site to the Nirvana on foot?"

"Two to five days more pending on the terrain, is Gascognes best guess." Meia replied.

"Those two alone, for three to six days... Well, hopefully they won't kill each other." BC joked, though Meia didn't appear to find it very funny.

Then again, it wasn't much that Meia found funny.

* * *

"Hah, a river!" Hibiki exclaimed, rushing forward to inspect the new and wondrous thing, a very welcome break from the monotony of the dreary forest. The foliage above them was so incredibly thick, that only brief glimpses of real sunlight had been able to penetrate down to the ground below from time to time. The river wasn't very impressive, it was just barely wide enough that he couldn't jump over it.

But it did mean that the trees weren't quite as close to each other as they otherwise were, so more sunlight made it's way down to the ground then anywhere they'd come across. It was a very welcome change from the dreary half-darkness they'd wandered through for a day and a half by now.

"Jura, whip out that analyzer-thingy." Hibiki requested and Jura removed her backpack, exhaling with relief. While she didn't carry much, it felt like it weighed a ton after having lugged it around for so long. She opened the backpack and pulled out a small hand-held device inside a sturdy metal cover, which she brought over to where Hibiki was crouching next to the river. She pulled out the device and extended the analysing rods, putting them down into the water for a couple of seconds, waiting until the machine emitted a faint peeping noise after a few seconds.

"High mineral content, but otherwise harmless. It's safe to drink." she said after checking the readings on the device.

"Great!" Hibiki approved and emptied his dented flagon, before refilling it from the river.

"You're going to drink that?" Jura asked with a horrified note in her voice. "It could be crawling with bacteria!"

"Not enough for them to be harmful, apparently." Hibiki dismissed her concerns and put the flagon to his mouth, drinking in large gulps from it. "Aaaaaahhhhhh... That's a whole lot better then the tepid shit in the flagon."

"Urgh, couldn't you at least have boiled the water before drinking it?" Jura shuddered in revulsion.

"I could, but I didn't." Hibiki replied dismissively. "Besides, we don't have anything to boil it in anyway."

"I guess." Jura replied, looking doubtfully at the river. "It's truly good? You don't feel sick?"

"Nope, healthy as can be." Hibiki boasted and slapped his own chest enthusiastically.

She carefully brought her cupped right hand down into the river and tentatively sipped from the water in her palm, silently admitting to herself that it was a whole lot better then the contents of her flagon.

Which was running low.

She'd never make it back to the Nirvana on the tiny amount that remained, so sooner or later she'd have to drink from Hibiki's river water, unless she refilled her own flagon. If she was going to be drinking river-water sooner or later, she might just as well refill her flagon now, when she had the chance, as there was no way of knowing if they'd pass another river or not.

She brought out her flagon, emptied it and refilled hers as well.

"We have to try and find this place again, once we get back." Jura said. Fresh water had been one of the things they had been looking for. Not that the Nirvana was in any danger of running out just yet, but they still had quite a ways to go until they were back and unless they restocked the water supply, they'd have to start recycling to get drinking water.

It was drinkable and the taste wasn't all that different, but Jura had never felt good drinking what she knew came from urine, water from the shower and baths.

"Wanna split an energy bar?" Hibiki suddenly asked and Jura hesitated. She was incredibly hungry, that couldn't be denied. But after sharing the bento yesterday, they only had two energy bars. If they split one now, they'd be down to one, with no way of knowing how much longer it would take them to get back to the Nirvana.

"We should go hunting before getting started on those." Jura announced after thinking about it for a while. "If it turns out that we can't eat what we catch, we should save the bars for as long as possible. If we can eat whatever we catch, well, problem solved. If we can't catch anything at all... We should hold off on eating them for a while longer." Jura explained, as Hibiki seemed sort of hesitant.

He mulled it over for a while before he sighed and shook his head.

"Guess you're right." he admitted after a while. "I guess even a woman gets a good idea from time to time." he joked, which actually managed to bring out a faint smile from Jura.

"And I guess even a man sometimes has enough sense to know a good idea when he hears it." she countered, which made Hibiki chuckle.

"Well, we have water and more light then I can recall seeing since our crash right here. I guess this is as good a place as any, and probably better then most, to do some hunting. Animals must come from all around to drink water from this river." Hibiki said and Jura nodded.

Three hours later, they returned to the little camp they had made next to the river. A smiling Hibiki carrying some sort of fur-covered six-legged mammal on his shoulders. Jura carried two smaller four-legged creatures in her hands, frowning and making faces all the way.

"Did you have to shoot two of them?" Jura asked as she dropped the animals and instantly headed to the river where she washed her hands very thoroughly.

"There's not much meat on them." Hibiki responded as he dropped off the large creature. "If it's edible, we'll need more then one. If it isn't, all we wasted was an extra bullet." he explained and brought out his knife.

He hesitated for a while, but eventually rammed the knife into the dead creature and tore it open, feeling incredibly nauseated as he saw blood welling out and an incredibly piercing smell made itself known.

"Urgh. If I had known that your food came from shit like this, I wouldn't have tried it." Hibiki commented, backing away from the dead animal. He shuddered and felt just about ready to throw up. He'd never deride Bart's capsules ever again! The taste was incredibly bland compared to women's food, but now that he knew where it came from, it had suddenly lost a great deal of its appeal.

"I never really liked this part of it either." Jura agreed, still washing her hands as Hibiki joined her, washing hands and knife. He was done before she was, however. He got up and removed the analyzer from her backpack, then shoved the sensor rods into the dead animal.

"Hey, stop messing around and get over here. I can't read Womaneese." Hibiki said once the examination was done and incomprehensible text showed up on the screen of the device.

Jura sighed, but had to admit even to herself that she probably was as clean as she was going to get, even if it certainly didn't feel like it. She stood up and walked over, glancing at the results as Hibiki thrust the device practically in her face. She took a few steps back, pinching her nose shut to keep out the stench.

"We need to heat it up to at least 82 degrees Celsius to get rid of the germs. Other then that, it's fit for human consumption." Jura explained.

"Celsius? You women and your weird way of measuring things. Only a woman could have come up with something as whacked out as the metric system." Hibiki snorted.

"Inches? Feet? You men are overly obsessed with weird measurements. And Fahrenheit? What the hell is that all about?" Jura countered angrily.

"Bah, no matter." Hibiki groused and directed his attention at the animal again. "So... How do we cook it?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Dunno. Barnette usually handles these kind of things. I've never prepared an animal from scratch like this." Jura admitted. "We need to get rid of the skin, I suppose. The stomach, head and entrails rarely tastes good. The legs don't look like they'll have much meat on them. We cut away what we don't want and barbeque the rest over an open fire, I guess..." she offered hesitantly after a while.

* * *

"Well... It's not as bland as food capsules..." Hibiki said, gnawing on a piece of grilled flesh with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah. Some spices wouldn't have gone amiss." Jura agreed, taking small bites out of a strip of flesh.

"What I wouldn't give for one of Dita's bentos right about now..." Hibiki mused with a wistful expression.

"Or Barnette's lasagne..." Jura commented.

"Gascogne's sweet bread..." Hibiki countered.

"My famous strawberry tart..." Jura longingly responded.

"Strawberry what? Those weird little fruit-thingies?" Hibiki asked.

"They're part of it, yes." Jura replied, blinking in surprise as she realized that Hibiki didn't know what a strawberry tart was. In fact, he probably only had the faintest of ideas what a strawberry was. She felt her heart going out to him and resolved to remedy this atrocious situation once they got back. "I might let you taste it, once we get back."

"Is it good? Is it tasty?" he eagerly demanded to know.

"Reeeeeeeeally good." Jura agreed and wiped a bit of drool away from the corner of her mouth. "They're to die for."

"Sounds great!" Hibiki approved enthusiastically.

"Yeah..." Jura replied with a dreamy expression. She didn't really like cooking, though she was fairly good at it. But Jura's Legendary Strawberry Tart, that was her secret weapon. That was what had once completely won over Barnette. Her killer body and divine face had probably helped as well, but it was The Tart, that had truly won the day. She blinked and just barely managed to conceal a satisfied smirk.

If it had worked on Barnette, a food freak like Hibiki would be defenceless before her ultimate weapon!

Now she knew how to go about convincing him to try sex with her.

Heck, once he'd tried The Tart, he'd probably hand over his seed, whatever that was, on a silver platter for another taste!

/Oh yeah! Things are looking up/ Jura mentally cheered. She'd definitively become the first woman to both have sex with and get pregnant by a man!

The End! ( For now... )


	3. Three

Robinson Tokai R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: Alone in a beautiful environment with a beautiful girl who wants to have your baby. Sounds good? Well, Tokai Hibiki certainly doesn't think so! In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else then alone with Jura right about now!

Disclaimer: Vandread, Nirvana and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Robinson Tokai' 

"My famous strawberry tart..." Jura longingly responded.

"Strawberry what? Those weird little fruit-thingies?" Hibiki asked.

"They're part of it, yes." Jura replied, blinking in surprise as she realized that Hibiki didn't know what a strawberry tart was. In fact, he probably only had the faintest of ideas what a strawberry was. She felt her heart going out to him and resolved to remedy this atrocious situation once they got back. "I might let you taste it, once we get back."

"Is it good? Is it tasty?" he eagerly demanded to know.

"Reeeeeeeeally good." Jura agreed and wiped a bit of drool away from the corner of her mouth. "They're to die for."

"Sounds great!" Hibiki approved enthusiastically.

"Yeah..." Jura replied with a dreamy expression. She didn't really like cooking, though she was fairly good at it. But Jura's Legendary Strawberry Tart, that was her secret weapon. That was what had once completely won over Barnette. Her killer body and divine face had probably helped as well, but it was The Tart, that had truly won the day. She blinked and just barely managed to conceal a satisfied smirk.

If it had worked on Barnette, a food freak like Hibiki would be defenceless before her ultimate weapon!

Now she knew how to go about convincing him to try sex with her.

Heck, once he'd tried The Tart, he'd probably hand over his seed, whatever that was, on a silver platter for another taste!

/Oh yeah! Things are looking up/ Jura mentally cheered. She'd definitively become the first woman to both have sex with and get pregnant by a man!

Roll credits 

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Brrr..."

Tokai Hibiki the man, was not a great fan of taking baths. Especially not cold baths. The rocky bottom of the river wasn't high on his list of good things in life either.

"Stop whining. It's not that cold." Jura snorted dismissively from a little ways over. Though she was shivering as well, the fact that she finally managed to wash the accumulated grime off her body seemed to outweigh the cold water.

"That's it! You can cope on your own tonight." Hibiki stuttered out as he slowly lowered his body into the water. "Shit, that's cold!" he whimpered.

"Oh, men are tough, men are hardy, women are weak simpering little cry-babies." Jura called mockingly over her shoulder.

"You are! Who was the one bitching about the cold last night?" he retorted angrily.

"That's different." Jura protested. "That was cold, this is nice."

"Nice? Freak of nature..." Hibiki grunted under his breath.

"What was that?" Jura asked.

"It's not nice! It's cold!" Hibiki exclaimed near-instantly, having decided not to repeat his original statement.

"We can warm ourselves by the fire afterwards. You'll just have to bear with it. You stink!" Jura primly informed him.

"You were the one who forced me to cut up those animals. It's your fault!" Hibiki argued.

"I did offer to do it." Jura reminded him.

"Yeah, tomorrow! I was hungry right then!" Hibiki countered.

"Ohhh, women have no endurance. Men can just bite down and deal with it." Jura responded mockingly.

"We can!" Hibiki insisted. "I just... I just didn't see the point of it right then." he weakly added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. Now get over here and wash my back." Jura ordered him.

"I don't want to catch whatever it is you women have got. You wash your own back." he snorted.

"I can't reach everywhere. You'll have to do it." Jura told him.

"Let the river do it for you." Hibiki insisted.

"Hibiki, please!" Jura pleaded.

"No. You should have worn clothes that actually had a back on them!" Hibiki snapped.

"Please?" she requested.

"No." he repeated.

"I'll make you a whole tart, not just let you have a taste." she suggested and Hibiki hesitated.

"Those fruity torts had better be really good." Hibiki groused as he slowly waded over towards Jura.

"Strawberry tarts." she corrected him. "Jura's Legendary Strawberry Tart is just that, legendary. The whole crew can vouch for its delicious flavour, marvellous aroma and exquisite visual appearance."

"Whatever. As long as it's good." Hibiki snorted. After having eaten bland food capsules for the lion's share of his life, appearance and smell were hardly important traits. While it was nice if smell and looks were pleasing, it was the incredible mouth-watering taste Hibiki found so amazingly incredible about women's food.

She pulled her long hair forward over her shoulders as Hibiki started scrubbing her back, silently admitting to himself that Jura probably wouldn't have gotten really clean by her own. She had fallen over and rolled down a slope at one point, an experience that had resulted in a few scrapes, bits of twigs embedding themselves into her back and a lot of dirty smears.

For somebody who cared as much about her appearance as Jura, he could somewhat understand how that might be a problem for her.

What he didn't understand, was why she cared so much about her appearance in the first place!

"You've got really smooth skin." he commented after a while, not quite knowing what to say.

"Thank you." she gratefully replied. "Me, Barnette and the Jacuzzi crew take good care of it."

"How?" he asked, wondering if he could get his own skin to become just as smooth as hers. He supposed that there was no real point in actually having smooth skin, but he liked the feeling of it and if it wasn't too much of a bother, he figured that it couldn't hurt to try it out.

"I can show you back at the Nirvana or you could just go to the Jacuzzi and find out for yourself if you want. I don't have any of my supplies here." Jura offered and Hibiki hesitated for a while as he thought about it.

"Yeah, sure." he finally agreed.

"You're quite good at that. I didn't expect you to have such a gentle touch." Jura complimented him after a while.

"I had a boyfriend for a while, before we had a falling out. We used to give each other massages." Hibiki revealed after a few moments of silence. Grandpa didn't have a whole lot of neighbours, but there had been a few boys his age around and after that, he'd lived for two years on his own in the city. The two of them hadn't been able to see each other all that often once he moved to the city, but they managed a few visits before the strain became too much for their relationship. "He didn't have skin as smooth as yours, though." he surprised himself by saying. He stopped moving his hands around, pausing just before reaching her oversized behind.

When first meeting with the women, he'd touched one of them there because he was curious and she'd gotten quite mad about that.

"Do... Do you want me to go lower?" he asked, not daring to venture into what might be forbidden territory for these odd women.

"No, I can reach that on my own." she replied.

"W-would you mind if I did it anyway?" he inquired and she turned her head around, looking silently at him with a confused expression.

"Do you want to?" she asked him, a note of surprise in her voice.

"I am curious..." Hibiki admitted after a while. "Yours look funny." he added with a faint chuckle.

"Well, excuse me! But Barnette and me happen to be very fond of it!" Jura primly informed him, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmpf!"

"I didn't mean yours in particular. I meant you women. It's differently shaped from a mans." Hibiki mused and shrugged. "It looks... Weird. I was wondering what it felt like."

"You men are weird all over!" Jura retorted angrily. "Those flat chests, those stupid facial expressions, small butts and those freaky rods between your legs."

"You girls are equally weird to me, you know." Hibiki snapped. "Well, can I or can't I?"

"Fine. Whatever." Jura sighed, returning her attention to scrubbing her front. "Just so you know, I'll be touching yours too when you're done!" she added.

"Fine. Whatever." Hibiki mimicked her and moved his hands lower, cupping her butt.

It felt odd, he decided. He'd only felt one male butt other then his own, so he didn't have a great deal to compare with, but a woman's ass was fleshier he decided after a few moments of running his hands over the territory in question. /Smooth.../ he reflected, just as smooth as the rest of her skin, if not even more so. He ran his hands across her ass for a few seconds, then shrugged and let her go.

"Well?" Jura asked him, a bit uncertainly.

"It's a very nice butt. The best female butt I've ever seen." Hibiki assured her after taking a few moments to realize that his answer was very important to her. "You women have more padding down there and are a lot smoother, which feels sorta weird. You don't have hair there either, that I actually liked."

"Hm." Jura reflected and turned around. "Turn around, Hibiki. I want to feel yours." she requested and Hibiki slowly did as he was asked. He bit down and steeled herself for being felt up by a woman, but she surprised him by first returning his earlier favour by washing his back.

"Your hands are smooth too." he mused out loud. It wasn't half-bad, actually.

"You're coarse." she responded and rubbed his shoulders. "You men have more obvious muscles then us." she informed him and he tilted his head for a moment to consider this, before he nodded. Jura didn't appear to have a muscular body, but he could feel the firmness of them subtly hidden underneath her curvy exterior when he touched her. "Well, except for Gascogne and a few like her. You got strangely wide shoulders too." Jura continued her running commentary. "Ugh. You need to shave your armpits." she informed him as she ran her hands underneath his arms.

"You shave there?" Hibiki asked, scratching his jaw. "Weird. We only shave our faces."

"You guys have a lot more hair there then we do, I guess." Jura commented, leaning forward to observe the just barely visible stubble Hibiki had gained since the crash. "I do have to shave over my upper lip, but not the rest of my face." she admitted. "Don't you shave your legs?"

"What for?" Hibiki asked, blinking in surprise.

"It looks better and it feels nicer if somebody touches your leg." Jura replied.

"I've never done it." Hibiki answered. He reached town and touched his own leg, then reached behind and briefly ran his hand over Jura's leg. "It does feel better." he admitted.

"Your ass does so need a wax." Jura primly informed him once she got around to that part of his body. "There's hair all over the place!"

"A wax?" Hibiki asked, blinking in confusion.

"I'll wax your ass when we get back to the Nirvana. This is an abomination!" Jura exclaimed.

"Uh... Okay?" Hibiki said hesitantly. /A wax? What the hell is that/ he wondered, then shrugged. Whatever it was, it sounded as if it was a process for getting rid of unwanted hair. Perhaps it was a female term for shaving or something.

"Hibiki?" Jura asked.

"Yeah?" he responded, trying to shake off the weird sensations her touch was evoking in him. He wasn't supposed to react like this to a females touch. It was unnatural.

"C-can I t-touch your rod?" Jura asked and Hibiki blushed, his entire face turning red.

"Uh... Be really gentle, okay?" he told her and trembled as her arms reached around him, gently touching his 'rod'. He blinked as he realized that the odd sensation on his back, was her naked breasts pressed up against him. /Soft... Smooth... Pliable.../ he mused.

"It's tiny again." Jura mumbled over his shoulder. "What a weird thing."

"Cold water makes it shrink." Hibiki explained.

"Reversed thermal expansion." Jura said, nodding in understanding.

"Uh, yeah. Sorta like that." Hibiki agreed.

"But it was bigger this morning and it wasn't all that hot then." Jura said as she recalled how much bigger it had felt this morning when she touched it beneath his tented trousers. It had to have been at least three times bigger then it was now.

"It does that in the mornings. It's usually hard then." Hibiki explained.

"'Hard? It grows hard when it gets bigger?" Jura asked inquisitively. "It's soft now. Soft and kinda wiggly."

"Harder, at least." Hibiki agreed.

"Well, make it big. This little thing is boring." she complained.

"I can't. Not right now." Hibiki replied.

"You can't? Can't you control this thing?" Jura asked. "It's not like it has a will of its own, right?"

"Uh well..." Hibiki mumbled.

"It has a will of its own!" Jura exclaimed, instantly letting go of it. "What a freaky thing you men have!"

"It usually happens when we're... Uh... 'Excited'. When we see another attractive male, or think about it, or when we're bored." Hibiki mumbled.

"'Excited'? Oh, you mean when you're horny?" Jura asked.

"Yeah..." Hibiki replied.

"Well, think of some attractive male then." Jura requested.

"It's too cold, won't work." Hibiki protested.

"Huh." Jura sighed with a disappointed expression. "Strange little rods."

"We usually call it dick or penis." Hibiki informed her. "What do you guys have? I didn't feel one last night, but I figured it was just a lot smaller or in a different place." he added. He had been up close and in an excellent position to find out just two weeks earlier, when Ezra had given birth, but he'd been too freaked out to really take note of what he was actually seeing. All he could hazily recall was that gaping maw between her legs, a sight which he had later on convinced himself that he was only imagining.

"No, we don't have anything like that." Jura said. "Thank god for that!"

"But... How do you pee, then?" Hibiki asked, turning around to face Jura with a confused expression.

"We have something we call a vagina and it's significantly less freaky then your penises." Jura countered proudly. "Here. Feel it. ... But, uh, be very gentle with it." she insisted reaching out and grabbing his right hand, only to stop in the middle of pulling it down to her ground to request a gentle touch, before she moved it the rest of the way to her groin.

"It's... A slit?" Hibiki asked after a few moments of trying to make sense out of what he was feeling. He felt greatly relieved, this was not the gaping hole he had recalled from Ezra. Some sort of stress-induced hallucination, that must be what that had been.

"Well, sort of, I guess." Jura replied after a few moments of trying to decide if his description of her pussy offended her or not. She supposed that it was accurate enough, based on how little he knew. Though describing it as merely a slit, did irk her somewhat fiercely. /Ah, no matter. When we have sex, he'll get to know more about it./ she reasoned and smiled. /Then I'll get him back for calling it a slit/

"It feels... Oh, it parted?" he said, blinking in surprise as he slowly ran a finger up and down that weird vagina-thingy. "There's all sorts of fleshy bits inside!"

"Well, surprise, surprise... It is part of my body, y'know. What did you think would be inside?" Jura mumbled. She was too tense to really enjoy it, knowing that it was a male touching her there, but she guessed that she could learn to get used to it. It had been easier to let go of the fact that he was a man last night, when he hadn't touched it directly and she had been turned away from him. But when looking right at him like this, she couldn't help but be aware of the fact that he was a man.

"You guys pee from this?" Hibiki asked.

"From a part of it, yes." Jura replied and gently removed his hand. It was just too uncomfortable. /Note to self: Drink a lot of booze before having sex with Hibiki./ she mentally reminded herself, otherwise she'd probably be too tense to enjoy this great experiment.

"Can I touch your breasts too?" he asked.

"Fine. Just be quick about it. It is getting a bit cold in here." Jura replied, taking the opportunity to caress Hibiki's naked chest in return, as he briefly fondled her breasts.

"It's not an... Unpleasant feeling." Hibiki commented as he removed his hands. "But they look really weird!"

"This feels weird too, but not in a bad way. It's actually kinda... Nice." Jura admitted as she let her hands roam around for a while longer, before she removed them. "Well, without any supplies, I guess this is as clean as we're going to get. Better get up and warm ourselves by the fire before we both catch colds." Jura finished and cautiously moved towards the shore, wincing from time to time as one of her feet made contact with a particularly sharp rock.

Hibiki whole-heartedly agreed and hastily moved towards dry land, doing his best to keep a stoic expression as he too encountered a few rocks that were highly unpleasant to step on. Both of them stepped into their shoes at the shore and tip-toed over towards the fire they'd started earlier, snatching up their blankets which they wrapped around themselves before they got as close to the fire as they could.

The wood they had found here was a little bit less moist then at the last campsite, but it still wasn't a very impressive fire they had managed to get going. But at least it provided some warmth to the shivering spacers as they dried off.

"Do you think we should stick around here and hope to be spotted from the air?" Hibiki eventually asked, looking up at the few patches of sky he could see through the foliage. "This is the best spot we've found for it so far. If we can get a decent fire going, we could toss a bunch of wet leaves or something on it if we hear a Dread and get some decent smoke going."

"It's not a bad idea." Jura admitted after a few moments to ponder the situation. "But if it doesn't work, we'll just be wasting our time. If they haven't found where we crashed yet, they've got to search the entire planet and won't be going through here all that often."

"I've heard someone fly over nearby at least four or five times today though, so there's a large chance that they have found the site and are searching between the crash and the Nirvana for us." she continued and Hibiki nodded, he'd also heard the Dreads engines howling from above now and then.

"Yeah, that's what I figured." he agreed.

"We could stay here for a while, say until lunch tomorrow. If we've heard them fly by and the smoke doesn't work, we'll head out again. Does that sound all right to you?" Jura asked.

Normally, she wouldn't have asked for anyone's opinion, but as it was just the two of them, she figured it was for the best to not piss Hibiki off too much. If he stalked off on his own, she'd be all alone.

And Jura hated being alone.

"It's a good idea." Hibiki agreed. "If they don't fly past as often tomorrow, we know that all those flybys today were just a fluke."

"Or the Nirvana has been forced to leave. The enemy won't stop moving just because we have." Jura morosely added after a few moments, causing a chill to go up Hibiki's spine. While he often complained about the women, they, Duero, Bart and Pyoro was all he had until he got back to Tarak.

If he was to be stranded here with Jura...

He shuddered again.

Though he had to admit that she had proven to be more reliable then he'd first thought. He'd been in pretty low spirits after those animals with the big teeth and sharp claws had chased them away from the wreckage, realising that he was stuck with Jura until they got back or were picked up by a search party.

But it hadn't been as bad as he first thought. She hadn't complained nearly as much as he first thought she would, she had decent suggestions from time to time and their little arguments kept things from becoming too boring.

He was also learning more and more about the mysterious women he now had to work alongside with. Things aboard the Nirvana were usually too hectic for that and if they weren't, then Dita wouldn't stop pestering him.

Though Jura had also done a fair bit of pestering herself.

She seemed more laidback now, probably because the situation provided enough of a distraction that she didn't have time to make a nuisance of herself.

Well, at least not as large a nuisance as she usually was, he amended.

The End! ( For now... )


	4. Four

Robinson Tokai R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: Alone in a beautiful environment with a beautiful girl who wants to have your baby. Sounds good? Well, Tokai Hibiki certainly doesn't think so! In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else then alone with Jura right about now!

Disclaimer: Vandread, Nirvana and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existence more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Robinson Tokai' 

If he was to be stranded here with Jura...

He shuddered again.

Though he had to admit that she had proven to be more reliable then he'd first thought. He'd been in pretty low spirits after those animals with the big teeth and sharp claws had chased them away from the wreckage, realising that he was stuck with Jura until they got back or were picked up by a search party.

But it hadn't been as bad as he first thought. She hadn't complained nearly as much as he first thought she would, she had decent suggestions from time to time and their little arguments kept things from becoming too boring.

He was also learning more and more about the mysterious women he now had to work alongside with. Things aboard the Nirvana were usually too hectic for that and if they weren't, then Dita wouldn't stop pestering him.

Though Jura had also done a fair bit of pestering herself.

She seemed more laidback now, probably because the situation provided enough of a distraction that she didn't have time to make a nuisance of herself.

Well, at least not as large a nuisance as she usually was, he amended.

Roll credits 

* * *

Chapter Four:

"I'm cold." Jura complained.

"So am I. Now go to sleep." Hibiki berated the older spacer.

"I'm cold." she repeated, directing a pleading look towards him.

"Go to sleep, you big fat baby." Hibiki told her.

"I'm not fat!" Jura protested, sitting up and pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You take that back right now!"

"Fine, fine. Sorry. You're not fat. Now go to sleep." Hibiki apologised.

"Yeah. Remember that. There isn't an ounce of fat on this gorgeous body of mine." Jura primly agreed. "Which is why I get cold so easily. Please? Please? Pleeeeease?" she pleaded with him, her big doe-eyes centered on him.

"You weren't cold when we bathed!" Hibiki exclaimed with a frustrated note.

"But I am now!" she countered.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Hibiki muttered, rolling back a bit so he could raise the edge of the blanket he'd been resting rolled up in up until now, holding it up in a silent invitation.

"Thanks, Hibiki!" Jura chirped and scooted over towards him, snuggling in underneath his blanket where she wrapped herself up in hers, before coming to rest right next to him, resting her head on his right shoulder.

"If anyone ever hears of this, we'll never hear the end of it." Hibiki groused. "A man and a woman sleeping together? It's unheard of!"

"Perhaps not. Remember that Christmas video? And what Misty told us?" Jura asked after a few moments.

"Yeah. I still don't believe it." Hibiki replied. "I wonder how the Melanus did it. There seemed to be about as many females around as there were men and they got along pretty well with each other. From what little I saw when I was there." he added after half a minute of contemplative silence. "Seran never seemed uncomfortable around me either." he finished, sniffling once as he thought back on the friendly mechanic and how her life had been ended by the machine fleet from earth.

"Misty said that Ohma and Fahma used to be one of each. One man and one woman, who lived together and got children with each other. It was like that in one of Duero's books as well." Jura said. "It's a little hard to imagine." she admitted.

"You're telling me! Voluntarily deciding to live with a woman? They must have been nuts back then." Hibiki reasoned.

"I dunno. I wonder what it'd be like if the first generations hadn't parted ways, men and women growing up alongside each other." Jura absently wondered after a few seconds. "If men and women had been around each other ever since birth, what would it have been like?"

"Chaos." Hibiki wryly commented.

"Perhaps." Jura admitted. "You guys have integrated rather well amongst us by now, though."

"I guess." Hibiki eventually admitted. "I still think you girls are strange though."

"I will probably always think that you guys are strange, so it evens up in the end I guess." Jura revealed with a faint smile. "Nite, Hibiki." she finished, closed her eyes and extended one arm from her blanket, slinging it across his torso, gently caressing the side of his neck.

"Nite, Jura." he responded and pulled the arm going underneath her up, wrapping it around over her shoulder.

* * *

"I hear one now! Quick, toss the leaves on the fire!" Jura suddenly exclaimed and Hibiki rushed away from the fire to the river, where he grabbed two large handfuls of leaves from the water. He and Jura had spent a while laying a barrier of rocks in the water, to prevent the leaves they'd put there from being washed away downstream. He darted back towards the fire and tossed the wet leaves into the flames, which produced a greatly increased amount of smoke that slowly crawled up towards the skies.

Both of them waited in complete silence, watching anxiously until the smoke cleared the trees and reached the skies above the heavy foliage. They both released the breaths they had been holding, gulped down some more air and then held their breaths again, waiting for any sort of reaction from the Dread above them.

"Do you think the pilot saw it?" Jura whispered after nearly half a minute of tense silence.

"Dunno. The engine noise didn't change. It still sounds kinda distant." he offered after a few moments.

"Throw some more leaves onto the fire." Jura requested and Hibiki retrieved some more leaves, which he slowly distributed onto the fire, so it wouldn't go out, but still produce smoke for a while longer.

"I think it's getting closer." Jura said after a while.

"Yeah, it's definitively getting closer." Hibiki agreed.

"It's hovering above us!" Jura exclaimed happily as they heard the Dread pull up above them.

Jura? Hibiki+ Barnette's voice inquired through the spaceships loudspeakers.

"Barnette! We're here!" Jura screamed as loud as she could.

"Yeah! We're here!" Hibiki yelled.

Jura? Send up a flare or something if you're there+ Barnette called out.

"Damn it! She can't hear us! Those damn trees are too tall!" Jura cursed, stomping on the ground. "There's nothing we can... What are you doing?" Jura started to say, only to trail off and stare as Hibiki grabbed the rifle and aimed upwards.

"We don't have a flare, but we can still send up something..." Hibiki replied and stared up, until he saw a glint of metal through the leaves. "There she is!" he exclaimed and pulled the trigger.

Kablooom+

They both listened and smiled as they heard a ting of metal hitting metal from high above them.

Kablooom+

Another short wait and then another metallic noise.

Okay! I get it! I get it! Sit tight, we'll come pick you up+ Barnette shouted through the loudspeakers.

"I love you, Barnette! You're the best!" Jura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'll never say a bad thing about you ever again, Barnette!" Hibiki yelled out a promise that he would at least attempt to hold, despite how hard it'd probably be.

The Dread revved its engine and then shot off, heading back towards the Nirvana at top speed.

"Hibiki! You're a genius!" Jura praised him and threw herself at him, enfolding him in a crushing hug. "I'll forgive you for shooting at Barnette." she added.

"She's in a Dread you silly woman. There's no way this tiny ancient rifle could do more then possibly scratch the paint a little bit." Hibiki said, wiggling his head a bit so that he wouldn't suffocate in Jura's bosom.

"We're saved!" Jura cheered. "Oh, if you weren't a man, I could just kiss you right on the lips this very instant!" she continued, then started kissing his cheeks instead.

Hibiki sighed and just endured it, it had been the same after they took down the enemy flagship that took out the Melanus. She'd sprinkled kisses all over his face, until Dita yanked him away.

"In fact, I think I will kiss you on the lips anyway!" she suddenly exclaimed between kisses and grabbed his head, twisting it around before she covered his lips with hers.

"Whammmghlf!" Hibiki started to protest, before his mouth was covered by the tall girl in front of him. The rifle suddenly fell from a hand that was no longer capable of holding on to it. His arms hung limply by his side as Jura kissed him very thoroughly.

It was... Just about the same as being kissed by a man. When Misty unexpectedly kissed him, he'd been so surprised that he hadn't been able to really experience what was happening, like he was now. The lips were a little softer and differently shaped, or perhaps that was just because she was bigger then he was. He'd only kissed three boys, key word being boys, all three had been the same size as him at the time. She was taller, perhaps that had something to do with the different shape.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and participated in the kiss for a while, trying to ignore the facts that their difference in size and that Jura was a woman made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

The kiss eventually ended and the two of them pulled away from each other, though their arms were still wrapped around the other. Both of them stared in silence at each other for a while.

"Not... Bad." Jura commented after a while.

"Yeah..." Hibiki agreed, feeling somewhat out of breath at the moment. Jura was an excellent kisser, much better then anyone else he'd ever kissed before. It made up for the fact that she was a woman. More then made up apparently, at least according to Little Hibiki, who wasn't so very little at the moment.

"Want to try it again?" Jura asked and Hibiki nodded after a while. It was nice to be with someone, even if that someone was a woman.

Bart was completely out of the question, that fop was moderately handsome, but his personality sucked. The mere thought of him as a boyfriend was... Nauseating!

Duero was... Hibiki didn't know what to think about Duero. It was hard to get to know him. He was attractive, no doubt about that, but here too a weird-ass personality got in the way. Not to forget the freaky way he had of sneaking up on you! He still vividly recalled waking up on the Nirvana, with Duero's face right in front of his. Damn it, but that had given him a shock!

Rabat... /Yergh! No way/

There were no other men around to get intimate with. Not that he necessarily wanted a real relationship, but he had missed kissing, hugging and cuddling with someone.

There were women of course, but up until now, he'd never really considered such a thing.

Dita hugged him often enough, clinging all over him every chance she got. But just how seriously could he take someone who didn't even use his real name for crying out loud! There was also the fact that despite how much time he spent around her, or rather the other way around, he hardly knew anything about her.

The new arrival, Misty, had also proven to be a very affectionate woman. But, he hardly knew her. He would have to get to know her better before making any sort of decisions.

But perhaps dismissing the women as possible companions had been a mistake, Hibiki reflected as his lips made contact with Jura?s for the second time.

So there wasn't anyone around for him to have sex with? So what, he didn't know if he was ready for that anyway! But as Jura had proven over the course of these three days and two nights, it did feel nice to kiss, hug and cuddle with women.

Even though they otherwise were a pain in the ass most of the time.

But they were good kissers. Or at least, Jura was, he reflected as their lips made contact again. She opened hers and slipped him her tongue and for a few brief moments, he once again had a hastily overcome fear of being eaten, before he calmed down. He had heard older boys and men talk about this, it was apparently something that women did as well.

It certainly wasn't unpleasant he reflected as the kiss turned more intense, before they pulled back again, hearts beating wildly in both their chests.

Hibiki cleared his throat, let his hands drop and shrugged out of Jura's embrace, taking a few steps back.

"Well... You're... You're a very good kisser!" he blurted out, blushing and staring at the ground.

"You're not half-bad either." she offered after a few moments. "Feels a bit weird though. I'm able to get closer to you then Barnette."

"No protrusions on my chest." Hibiki suggested, gesturing at her breasts. "And I have to bend my back since you're taller, pressing up against your body in the process." he added after pondering what he had felt during their kisses.

"Your rod is bigger now." Jura added, recalling the weird bulge she had felt rub up against her.

"Yeah, well. ... Will of its own and all that." Hibiki mumbled in acute embarrassment.

Though he had to admit that Little Hibiki wasn't the only one that was a bit excited. He was too, which was a very uncomfortable sensation. He looked up at Jura and tried to reason out if he found her attractive or not.

He did like her hair he admitted, he'd always liked long hair and she had hair longer then most. It seemed a bit cumbersome and excessive, but it was a trait that he liked.

He really liked kissing her, that was for sure!

He liked how her lips looked too. He was pretty much ambivalent regarding her nose and the rest of her face. The big eyes looked nice though. He liked that.

The breasts were just weird, he didn't know what to think of those. Her flat stomach was somewhat of a disappointment, he liked to see a bit of muscle, though not in excessive amounts. The wide hips... He shrugged, they didn't do anything special for him, but he'd never been into hips on men either and didn't much care either way about them.

Those thin legs was another disappointment, at least visually. He liked a bit of muscle there as well. But they were marvellous to touch, that incredible smoothness was out of this world. He'd have to look into shaving his own when they got back.

After a bit of hesitation, he came to the conclusion that he liked the look of her ass. The feel of it was pleasing as well, very much so. That was another part of his own body that would require a bit of seeing too later on, a hairless rump was definitively the way to go.

No dick was a letdown. Those useless slits were just weird. But as he probably wasn't ready to have sex just yet anyway, he'd try to overlook that for now.

Her personality and behaviour, he was uncertain about. She annoyed the crap out of him from time to other, but she could also be rather nice when she wanted to. He liked her enthusiasm and cheerfulness, when it wasn't directed at getting pregnant with his seed. He liked her courage, admired her for it as a matter of fact! If indeed it was courage, perhaps it was just foolheartedness. He liked her laugh, when it wasn't a mad cackle. He liked her smile, when she wasn't grinning smugly at him.

He scratched the back of his head. Parts of her were very much to his liking, others were not. The sum of all those parts...

Well...

He sighed, he just didn't know if he found her attractive or not. Little Hibiki liked her, but what the heck, Little Hibiki liked Bart and Duero as well so he wasn't about to trust Little Hibiki's character judgement capabilities anytime soon!

Jura entertained a similar line of thought.

She'd always liked short hair in others, which was why Barnette kept careful check on hers. Hibiki actually had more hair then Barnette, but it wasn't so much that she really disliked it. It was coarse and unruly however and that was not to her liking. She'd schedule a few visits to the Jacuzzi for him, that ought to take care of that.

There wasn't anything cute about his face, nor was it beautiful. Not that he was ugly, but there were certainly improvements that could be made! A few visits to the Jacuzzi could probably help in that area as well.

She found the odd stubble he'd grown in these days away from a razor oddly appealing, but she couldn't explain why that was as she usually detested facial hair, both in herself and others.

His mouth wasn't very appealing, but he could put it to good use, as she'd just found out. Even if he had quite a ways to go until he was as good as Barnette. Lack of experience, most likely. He was younger then her, after all.

The bulge on his throat was odd, but it suited him somehow. She decided that she liked that part and couldn't help but wonder how Barnette would look with one. What she herself would look like with one. It was an attractive trait, she decided.

The wide shoulders weren?t to her taste at all, but it wasn't too much of a let-down. It was probably okay for others, but they just didn't do anything for her. The muscular arms were ugly she decided, but it had been comforting to have them wrapped around her. Somewhere deep inside of her, they made her feel safe and protected. /Judges are still out on whether that is a good or bad thing./ she thought.

The flatness of his chest, that was a major problem. Jura had always liked breasts, as long as they weren't as big as her own. That made her feel inadequate. She preferred her girlfriends to be less developed then her, besides, smaller and firm felt better then big and flabby. Her own still retained a significant amount of firmness, despite their size, which both she and Barnette were grateful for.

The muscles on his chest and stomach were ugly, just like his arms. But it did feel nice to touch, there was just something about touching that muscled chest that made a warm feeling spread from her stomach and out to the rest of her body. It was somewhat similar to the arms, while it lacked in visual appeal, it made up for in other ways. /All in all, a plus./ Jura decided.

His hips looked odd and accompanied by those thick, hairy legs, it was a definitive minus for Hibiki. /Those definitively need to be waxed/ she reasoned. No way in hell was she going to have those hairy things against her body! His ass would also need a bit of attention. She just couldn't fathom why men let hair roam freely there!

His hands... She didn't understand that part at all. She'd always liked delicate little hands with smooth skin. His were disproportionally big and coarse, calloused things, but the mere thought of them against her skin made her feel warm. /Ugly, but good none the less./ was the verdict.

No pussy and instead that weird penis. /Minus. Most definitively a minus./ she decided. Judging from how he requested gentle handling, she guessed that it was somewhat similar to the vagina in that it was also a sexual organ. But to handle the freaky thing that could apparently move on its own... /Yuck/

His personality was everything she disliked in potential lovers. /He's too much like me./ she reasoned. He was brash, outspoken, straight-forward and often spoke what was on his mind, much like she herself did. He was selfish, which was a character flaw she had noticed in herself from time to time as well. He could be kind and helpful, when he wanted to. He was brave. /Brave or foolhardy, judges are still out on that as well./ Despite his often harsh words, he put the safety of others before his own. He risked his own life to protect others, even if it was the women he claimed to dislike so much.

While there were parts of his personality that she really disliked to see in others, there were parts of him that met with her approval. /More minus then plus, but only by a very tiny amount./ she decided.

Her body approved of him, that much was certain due to the level of excitement she was feeling. Her mind was still undecided however.

Weird.

The End! ( For now... )


	5. Five

Robinson Tokai R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: Alone in a beautiful environment with a beautiful girl who wants to have your baby. Sounds good? Well, Tokai Hibiki certainly doesn't think so! In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else then alone with Jura right about now!

Disclaimer: Vandread, Nirvana and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Ramblings from a demented mind

No clip from the previous chapter this time, as there wasn't a good place to start copying'n pasting from without including way too much shit from the end of chapter four. You'll just have to reread chapter four if ya want to recall what went down before moving into chapter five.

Shutting up now and getting on with the show

* * *

Chapter Five:

"Here they come." Jura said after the two of them had waited for about twenty minutes, hearing the engine noise from a couple of Vandreads and one of the larger deli ships overhead.

The two of them had packed everything down and waited to see how their crewmates were going to go about the extraction, when all of a sudden a cage was lowered down through the foliage. It thudded onto the ground and the two of them hastily approached it. Jura opened the cage and the two of them stepped inside, finding a com unit taped to one of the bars in the cage.

+Jura? Hibiki+ Gascogne's voice inquired and Jura pressed the button.

"Hello, Gasco. We're both here and are in the cage." she responded as Hibiki closed the cage behind them.

+Jura! Are you all right+ Barnette's worried voice demanded to know.

"We're both unharmed." Jura replied in a serious voice. "But my hair is a mess and I've broken three nails!" she wailed, mentally raving about the injustice of it all.

+I asked the Jacuzzi crew to be on standby for an emergency treatment.+ Barnette assured her partner, having anticipated the need for such.

"You're the best, Barnette. I love you!" Jura exclaimed happily.

+Mr Alien! Are you all right? Did that old hag try anything weird+ Dita's voice interjected.

"It's Hibiki, Tokai Hibiki, you silly girl!" Hibiki snapped.

"OLD HAG!" Jura howled angrily.

+Silence everybody who isn't me, Jura or Hibiki.+ Gascogne suddenly ordered. +Are the two of you ready and the cage secured+ she asked.

"We're ready, Gasco. Take us away." Jura replied in a strained tone of voice. "Old hag indeed..." she muttered, clenching and unclenching her fists in silent rage.

+It's not Gasco, it's Gascogne+ Gascogne snapped. +Get ready, I'm bringing you up now.+ she finished and the cage rocked to and fro, as it was slowly raised from the ground, the two passengers hastily reaching out and grabbing hold of one of the bars each to keep themselves upright and balanced as they were raised increasingly higher over the ground.

"She didn't mean anything by it." Hibiki assured Jura and patted her shoulder with his free hand, before he blinked and slowly removed his hand, looking down at it as if it was some sort of new fascinating addition to his body that hadn't been there previously. /What the hell is wrong with me? I touched her, without having to! ... Perhaps I'm coming down with something/ he asked himself.

"We're finally getting out of here!" Jura cheered up with a happy smile directed at Hibiki, who responded with a smile in kind before he assumed a more disgruntled expression, not wanting to appear too sappy. /Now I'm smiling at her too? Geesh, I really need to get myself checked out when we get back./

"Yeah. I'm going straight to the cafeteria where I'll eat until I drop!" Hibiki announced with a wistful expression and this time he couldn't keep the smile off his face, as he imagined all the woman foodstuffs he was going to scarf down as soon as he could get his hands on them.

"Straight to the Jacuzzi for me. I'll ask them for something to nibble on." Jura revealed, with an expression that was if possible even more wistful then Hibiki's as the two of them were raised above the trees they had been surrounded by ever since the crash. "It looks so different from up here. So beautiful." Jura suddenly announced, growing quiet as the two of them looked out over the jungle they'd trekked through.

"Yeah." Hibiki agreed as he too looked out over their surroundings, before his gaze came to rest on Jura. "Yeah..." he mumbled under his breath, before he tore his gaze away from her and directed it upwards, observing the open hatches of the deli ship they were being raised up into, as well as Barnette's and Jura's distinctive Dreads buzzing back and forth, providing cover for the larger and slower Deli ship.

Once they were safely within the Deli ship, the bomb hatches closed below them and the cage was gently lowered to the metal plating beneath them. Hibiki opened the door and the two tired spacers walked out of the cage, only to be met by Parfait, Duero and Paiway, carrying what seemed to be an almost obscene amount of various medical supplies.

"You guys okay?" Parfait inquired, looking them up and down, as were her two companions.

"Yeah." Hibiki blustered, slapping his chest with a proud smile.

"Nothing that a couple of hours in the Jacuzzi won't fix." Jura added, looking mournfully at her ruined nails and pulling the fingers of her left hand through her lifeless hair.

"Thank goodness!" Paiway exclaimed and dropped the first aid kits she had been carrying in one hand. "Thank goodness-kero!" she added and moved her puppet to match the words, before she sprung forwards and slammed into Jura, wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"It's good to be back, kiddo." Jura said and wrapped her own arms around Paiway. "I missed you too." she added.

"It's good to have you back with us." Duero announced and put his left hand on Hibiki's shoulder for a couple of seconds, before he removed it.

"It's good to be back." Hibiki responded, putting his own hand on Duero's shoulder for a couple of seconds, then both of them stepped back and two steps away from each other.

"You guys are weird." Parfait said as she put down the medical supplies she were carrying and briefly hugged a weakly protesting Hibiki, before she released him and gave the still hugging Jura and Paiway a hug as well, a longer lasting one.

"Hmmm..." Duero hummed to himself, as he observed the, in his eyes, weak protest Hibiki had put forth as Parfait hugged him. The younger man was usually a whole lot more vocal and energetic in his protests whenever there was Hibiki-to-female-contact involved. Something had changed.

He decided to observe Hibiki more closely from now on, his sixth sense was tingling and telling him that interesting things would be occurring around this young man.

Granted, things usually did and he didn't need a sixth sense to tell him that this state of things would most likely continue, but he none the less felt that it would be even more interesting then usual around young Hibiki from now on.

And he would soon be proven right!

* * *

"Hibiki!"

"Hm?" Hibiki grunted and turned his head around, a small smile coming to his lips as he saw Jura approaching him from a side corridor. "Hey, Jura." he greeted her and hastily rid himself of the smile that had come to his lips without his conscious cooperation. "Just back from the Jacuzzi?" he ventured at seeing her appearance restored to its usual high standards.

"Yeah..." Jura purred, absolutely delighted at finally being restored to her former pristine glory, all remaining traces of her horrible ordeal removed from her fabulous body. "I was heading for the cafeteria to get something more substantial to eat then the snacks from the Jacuzzi. You?"

"I'm hungry again, so I was going to eat something as well." Hibiki informed her. The moment they got back, he'd headed and stuffed himself silly, then taken a quick shower before taking a nap. When he woke up again, he felt slightly peckish. He wasn't as starved as he had been before, but he could go for a light meal and as there was no reason to deny himself just that, he'd headed off to eat again.

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" Jura inquired, but didn't bother to wait for a response, she merely latched onto his arm and pulled him with her towards the cafeteria. "Where's Dita? I didn't think you would be able to pry that leech off you for at least a couple of days." she inquired, referring to how Dita had latched onto him like she never intended to let him go once they were all back at the Nirvana.

"I had to take a nap after I ate and locked the door behind me. When I got out, she wasn't kneeling outside raking her nails against the door any longer." Hibiki responded with a faintly disgruntled expression. He'd checked a couple of times through the peephole before he fell asleep and had seen Dita sitting outside his door, staring wistfully at it. "Barnette and likewise?" Hibiki asked. She too had been greatly enthusiastic about Jura's return and Hibiki had been witness to one extremely passionate snogging session when the two women met face-to-face.

No bloody wonder Jura was such a good kisser, with Barnette as a partner. He had felt as if he should have pulled out pen and paper and made notes as he watched the two of them kiss.

"She fell asleep in the Jacuzzi. Poor dear hadn't been able to sleep at all since I went missing. I just didn't have the heart to wake her up." Jura replied and started salivating as the two of them entered the cafeteria. "Ooohhh, proper food! Diet be damned, I want a full-course meal and a dessert with lots and lots of chocolate!" she exclaimed as the two of them moved off towards the counter. "Scratch that, I want a full-course meal and several desserts with lots and lots of chocolate!"

The two of them filled their trays with food and found a table, where they proceeded to make short work out of their respective meals.

"It's good to see one of you finally eating properly." Hibiki commented with a faintly bemused smile as he observed how Jura practically inhaled a piece of lasagne dripping with rich creamy cheesy sauce.

"And it's refreshing to see you actually utilize some sort of table manners for once." Jura retorted, having noticed during the course of the meal that Hibiki was eating at a more restrained pace then he usually did.

"Hm! I wasn't really all that hungry, just somewhat peckish." he muttered and looked away from her, pouting as he wondered if he should head on back and get a second serving, despite the fact that he felt very satiated at the moment. That lasagne did look good. Very good, in fact. "On the other hand, why deny myself." he spoke out loud and trotted off to get a second serving, albeit a small one.

No further attempts at conversation were offered by either one of them, until the trays were empty and both of them leaned back in their seats, letting out pleased sighs as they rubbed their respective stomachs.

"Oooohhhhboy, that was good." Hibiki nearly moaned.

"Yes. Oh so good." Jura agreed and she did moan before they fell silent and just sat at the table in companionable silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, when do you think you'll get around to making one of those strawy berry thingies?" Hibiki asked after a while.

"You're hungry again? Already?" Jura asked with a faintly disbelieving tone of voice.

"Naw. I'll be good for another couple of hours. ... I think." Hibiki replied.

"Your stomach is like a black hole. I don't understand how you can eat so much." Jura informed him and finished with a little chuckle. "I'd like to spend some time with Barnette when she wakes up, so not today anyway. How's Saturday sound to you?" she asked.

"Three days from now? Works for me." Hibiki shrugged.

"Great. It's a date, then. I usually don't cook, but since I'm making the tart anyway, I guess I can just as well make a full-course meal." Jura replied. "So, my cabin around seven? Sounds good?" she asked.

"Works for me." Hibiki replied with a shrug. "You don't have to cook anything else though. I can eat at the cafeteria."

"It's no bother." Jura tried to assure him, though in actuality it was a bother as she didn't really like to cook. But if she was going to convince him to give her his seed, it may just take a bit of time and some effort. So having him to herself in her cabin for a full meal would be a better way to go around doing it.

"All right then." Hibiki replied, feeling a bit odd.

And not just because he'd eaten too much and was feeling the gaseous pressure inside build.

He dismissed his worries and leaned further back in his seat, rubbing his stomach. He may have eaten too much, but it was all worth it and he felt too good to waste any brainpower on worrying about having to go to Jura's room alone.

* * *

"Remind me again, Jura." Barnette sighed as she diced up some chicken fillet. "Why are you doing this and why do I have to help you with it?" she pouted disgruntledly.

She loved Jura, she truly did. But she could also get on Barnette's nerves something fiercely sometimes. This was one of those times. But no matter how annoyed she occasionally got at the golden haired beauty, she never had mastered the art of turning Jura down.

It wasn't even that she minded cooking, because truth to be told, it could be quite enjoyable at times. Preparing a romantic dinner with Jura by her side... It actually sounded pretty nice, if it had been meant for the two of them.

But now...

To think that a lowly man would be allowed to part-take of the scrumptious treats she had assisted in making!

Not to forget that this particular one probably wouldn't even appreciate the effort behind it all. With the way he ate, she doubted that he would have the time to actually taste the exquisitiveness of her and Jura's lovingly prepared food!

"Our baby will come from a man, Barnette!" Jura enthused as she stirred the tempura batter. "We'll be heroes when we get back home."

"... Our? We?" Barnette inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Of course! You didn't think that I was going to raise it on my own, did you?" Jura asked with a shocked expression, then smiled as she left the batter and moved over towards Barnette. The brunette swallowed as Jura gently grasped her face and turned it aside, pressing a languid kiss to her lips. "I love you, Barnette. We'll raise a lovely kid together..." she purred as she pulled her lips away, then strutted back to stir the batter again, humming a happy tune to herself.

"A baby... Our baby..." Barnette mumbled to herself and slowly got back to cutting chicken, her movements slower then before as she tried to imagine such a thing. They'd talked about the possibility of raising a baby before, but not now. Those plans had been years down the road from now.

Her forehead wrinkled momentarily as she pondered the logistics of it all. The baby wouldn't be born until they were back, but as Ezra had shown, it was possible to have and raise a kid even in space. In fact, she wondered if it wasn't better. Mejale hadn't treated any of the crew of the Nirvana all that good. All of them had their reasons for becoming space pirates, after all.

But although space pirate was a life that she had chosen for herself, she wasn't all that sure that she wanted her daughter to grow up as one.

She sighed and cleared her mind of those thoughts. Jura had yet to acquire the seed after all, considering Hibiki's loathing of everything female, she didn't think her chances of actually getting it now were all that big.

Though she had to admit that Hibiki had changed somewhat after the crash. He was no longer quite so vocal in his protests and every time she had seen him interact with Jura, she could see a whole world of difference in his behaviour. It was almost as if the two of them were friends now.

It wasn't Hibiki's change that worried her the most, however. It was Juras.

She too had changed during the time she spent alone with Hibiki. She had become more introspective somehow. In the quite times the two of them spent together, she had often seen Jura looking oddly at her since she returned. Earlier this morning, she had found Juras sketch pad lying out and looked through it, as she often did. Jura was quite an accomplished artist and her drawings were often quite beautiful. What she had drawn over the last couple of days however...

Barnette had discovered a whole series of drawings of herself.

Or...

A modified herself, anyway.

Quite a few of them featured her with the same sort of bulge on her throat that the men had. They were odd, but not the most disturbing ones. There was also a couple where her breasts were missing and her muscles more defined. She'd nearly dropped the sketch pad in shock when she got to those. She'd always thought that Jura was more then pleased with her breasts, so to find Jura drawing her in such a radically different way was truly disturbing.

But the most disturbing image of them all had been the last one.

In that, Barnette could barely recognize herself.

Her hair was wild, sprouting off in all directions. It reminded her more of Hibiki's hairstyle then her own. There was a bulge on her throat, what the men had referred to as an Adam's Apple when she asked Duero about it. Why it had such a weird name, she'd not gotten an answer to. After all, it looked nothing at all like an apple. She was glad to see that at least her breasts had appeared unmodified. Her arms and stomach had more defined muscles however, as did her legs. But the truly disturbing bit, was that Jura had drawn her nude but replaced her clitoris with one of those weird hoses the men had. She had stared in shock at that picture for nearly five full minutes, her gaze locked onto the odd appendage.

She hadn't confronted Jura about those pictures. Hadn't dared to, actually. Even if she could somehow work up the courage to ask her about them, she wasn't sure that she wanted to hear the answer to her questions.

Especially not after Jura's tearful confession when she had revealed that she had kissed Hibiki and gotten aroused by his touch. Jura had pleaded forgiveness and Barnette had mock-reluctantly granted it after the first day after her return, a day which the two of them had spent doing nothing but talk, hug, eat and make love to each other. After that wonderful day and in the completely satisfied state of mind she had been in then, she would have forgiven Jura even if she had admitted to poisoning the entire ship and claimed to have eaten Ezra's baby for breakfast.

She really shouldn't doubt Jura's love for her, not after all they had been through.

But after seeing those pictures of herself with male attributes, she couldn't help but to worry. What if Jura didn't find her attractive anymore?

"Daydreaming again, Barnette?" Jura asked with a concerned expression as she walked past on her way from the freezer with a bag of shrimps in her hands. "Thank you again for doing this..." she murmured and leaned over, giving Barnette a searingly hot kiss that nearly made her knees buckle, toppling her to the ground.

"N-no problem..." Barnette managed to get out, forcing herself to remain upright by pure strength of will.

No, she really shouldn't doubt Jura's love. Not after a kiss like that.

Though she couldn't help but wish that this evening was already over and done with.

Or at the very least that this dinner was only for her and Jura.

The End! ( For now... )


	6. Six

Robinson Tokai R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: Alone in a beautiful environment with a beautiful girl who wants to have your baby. Sounds good? Well, Tokai Hibiki certainly doesn't think so! In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else then alone with Jura right about now!

Disclaimer: Vandread, Nirvana and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Merry XXX-mas!

This was released as one part of my smutty XXX-mas 2006 event, when I made a bunch of shit available at The Fanfiction Forum, ff dot net and fan-fics-r-us. Not all of it was smut, but most of it was at the very least naughty. What and where shit was released, is found here below:

FMP - Unbecoming Conduct Chapter 1 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
HnG - The Scoundrel of Go Chapter 4 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
HP - Black Heir Chapter 2 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
HP - Fall of the Malfoys, Rise of the Blacks Chapter 2 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
HP - Nymph in servitude Chapter 4 ( TFF, PP3+HaT Yahoo Groups, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
C Naruto - Master Nin Chapter 4 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
Naruto - Master Nin Chapter 5 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )  
NGE - A Night with Misato ( fan-fics-r-us for XXX-mas, it had already been available on TFF for quite some time. )  
NGE - A Morning with Misato ( TFF for XXX-mas, fan-fics-r-us sometime after XXX-mas. )  
Ranma ½ - Urd Muyo Chapter 1 ( ff dot net, it had already been available at TFF for quite some time. )  
Vandread - Robinson Tokai Chapter 6 ( TFF for XXX-mas, ff dot net sometime after XXX-mas. )

And a naughty new year!

Previously, on 'Robinson Tokai'

She really shouldn't doubt Jura's love for her, not after all they had been through.

But after seeing those pictures of herself with male attributes, she couldn't help but to worry. What if Jura didn't find her attractive anymore?

"Daydreaming again, Barnette?" Jura asked with a concerned expression as she walked past on her way from the freezer with a bag of shrimps in her hands. "Thank you again for doing this..." she murmured and leaned over, giving Barnette a searingly hot kiss that nearly made her knees buckle, toppling her to the ground.

"N-no problem..." Barnette managed to get out, forcing herself to remain upright by pure strength of will.

No, she really shouldn't doubt Jura's love. Not after a kiss like that.

Though she couldn't help but wish that this evening was already over and done with.

Or at the very least that this dinner was only for her and Jura.

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Tokai."

"Barnette."

The two of them stood opposite one another, their eyes shooting daggers as they glared in silence after that brief initial exchange. Hibiki was wearing his usual clothes as that was all he had brought along clothes-wise when he went on his excursion to liberate one of the Vanguards, while Barnette was slipped out of her uniform and was very differently dressed compared to what she usually wore.

She was wearing a pale blue blouse along with a sky blue skirt, black pantyhose and black stiletto heels, a dark blue pendant in a silver chain hanging around her neck.

"Looking good, Barnette." Hibiki finally grunted reluctantly, a statement which caused the older woman's eyebrows to reach for the skies and her eyes to widen noticeably.

"Thank you." she grunted out just as reluctantly after a few moments.

"Jura around?" he asked, floundering for something to say.

"She's freshening up." Barnette tersely replied and the two of them resumed the silent glares for nearly a full minute, before the silence was broken.

"Can I come in?" Hibiki asked.

"... Sure." Barnette sighed and stepped out of the way, allowing Hibiki to walk through the door. She looked up at the metal ceiling and prayed to whatever deities there might be for strength to get her through this ordeal, then closed the door a whole lot more gently then she actually wanted to.

In fact, if she had gotten it her way, she would have slammed the door in Hibiki's face as hard as she could when he stepped into the doorway.

"Something sure smells good in here." Hibiki commented, wistfully eyeing the covered dishes on the table.

"It damned well better, considering how much time we spent cooking it." Barnette spat out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hibiki demanded, twirling around and glaring furiously at Barnette.

"Just give Jura your bloody seed and sod off! I don't want you here, male." Barnette snapped.

"Ugh, not that again?" Hibiki groaned and stalked off, sinking down in the sofa against the wall in a hapless slump. "I should have known that something was up when she offered to cook."

"That would require a measure of intelligence, something which you're sorely lacking in." Barnette commented acidly, a comment which caused Hibiki to bristle indignantly and leap out of the couch, stalking right over to Barnette and glaring up at the taller woman, fuming silently as he tried to calm himself down.

"While I'm not planning to give her my 'seed', Jura did invite me here and obviously want us to get along." he managed to get out between semi-gritted teeth. "So could we perhaps drop this hostile crap for the evening?" he requested tersely.

"... Sure, fine, whatever." Barnette sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "For tonight only, male." she quickly amended.

"Fine by me, woman." Hibiki agreed just as quickly, relaxing his posture somewhat and desperately trying to come up with something to talk about while waiting for Jura to appear. He looked around the room, before his gaze finally returned to Barnette and a question came to mind. "Why are these so different?" he asked and gestured at Barnette's breasts.

"What?!" Barnette exclaimed.

"I haven't really thought about it before, but I've noticed in the last couple of days that no two are the same on you guys. Some are big, some are small. Some are firm, some are flabby. Some point up, some sag down." he explained and stepped aside, observing them from the side. "Yours for instance. They're smaller then Jura's or BC's, but larger then Parfait's or Paiway's. They're firmer then Jura's, but not as much as BC's. Jura's have somewhat of a sag to them, but the... Wozzthename... The nipples, point somewhat upwards. BC's just jut straight out, while yours perk upwards." he reflected and moved over to Barnette's other side, observing them from that angle as well. "I was just wondering why they're all so different."

"I... Uh... I don't know..." Barnette admitted after a terse few moments. "They just are." she continued and looked down at her own set, reflecting over his comments. "You're better off asking Paiway. She's studied some medicine, so she might know." she hinted, then looked up at him again. "BC's are firmer then mine?" she asked.

"Yeah. I looked at her stalking around the bridge yesterday. Hers are as solid as a pair of rocks compared to Ezra's." Hibiki replied. "Looks kinda strange, when compared with the rest of you."

"Never really thought of it before, I suppose." Barnette reflected. "She could have had them enlarged, I guess."

"You can make them larger? Whatever for?" Hibiki exclaimed in shock.

"Or smaller, if they're too large natural. But some get them enlarged because they rather like them that way." Barnette replied with an absent smile as she pondered Jura's marvellous set of fully natural love mounds.

"Hm. Weird." Hibiki commented with a shrug.

"You guys don't do that with your hoses?" Barnette inquired, a question which completely stumped Hibiki for a few moments.

"Dunno. Some may want them larger, I guess. But I've never actually heard it being done." he reflected after a few moments. "But I grew up with grandpa and didn't meet others all that often, until I moved to the city. Bart or Duero might know more about that." he explained.

"'Some may want to'?" Barnette repeated.

"Some who aren't born 'gifted' in that area, may want it to be larger." Hibiki clarified, then smirked. "Never heard of anyone who actually wanted a smaller one. We call them 'penises' or 'dicks', by the way. Not 'hoses'."

"Penis. ... Dick. ..." Barnette slowly repeated, as if tasting the words when she committed them to memory. "What purpose do they serve? I mean... What's the point with them?"

"Too pee with. To play with." Hibiki replied with a shrug and a faint blush. "From what I gather, it's like your pussies and clitoris, all rolled up into one."

"Weird." Barnette commented, glancing down at Hibiki's crotch as she thought back to Jura's drawing of Barnette packing one of those weird dicks. "They come in different sizes, you say?" she asked curiously.

"Sizes, shapes. Yeah." Hibiki replied with an embarrassed expression and a faint shrug, before looking around the room again. "Isn't she done yet?" he asked as Jura had yet to make an appearance.

"I'll go check." Barnette offered and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Jura? You nearly done yet?" she asked.

"I'm nearly done! Just give me a minute." came the call from the other side of the door.

"Five to twenty more minutes." Barnette translated with a faint shrug.

"Oh, man. If I'd known that it'd take so long, I'd have eaten something first." Hibiki groused as his stomach complained loudly and insistently at not being instantly catered to.

"Males. No patience whatsoever." Barnette snorted.

"Isn't there something to snack on while we wait for her?" Hibiki inquired and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the bathroom door and the primping Jura to be found behind it.

Barnette sighed and strolled over to the table, grabbing a tray filled with hour'de houvres which she stalked over and thrust out at Hibiki, who plucked a small curious looking thing off it, turning it around and observing it from all angles.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously, before taking a small bite out it, only to break out into a wide grin and stuffing the entire thing into his mouth. "Mmmm, it's really good!" he approved with a huge smile.

"Quiche." Barnette replied, before taking the tray back to the table.

"Quiche..." Hibiki replied, nodding to himself. "Well, whatever it was, thanks, it was delicious." he approved, licking his lips to get the final crumbs into his mouth and into his system.

"Thank you." Barnette replied. "You're not as bad company as you usually are." she added after a few moments. "I don't think I've ever heard you say thanks or compliment someone before."

"Well, I got to thinking some after me'n Jura got stranded and I've been talking with Misty after we got back." Hibiki slowly replied. "That has... Changed how I look at you women. ... Some, at least. I still think you're too pushy, too annoying and too much of a stick-in-the-mud." he explained, causing Barnette to clench her fists and prepare to pounce him, beating him to within an inch of his life. "But I don't look at you like insensitive inhuman man-eating monsters anymore. You're almost like me, only different. Just like how Duero and Bart are different from me, only more obviously so." he added, causing Barnette to stop dead in her tracks.

"Men and women really did use to live together, y'know. Some of the things I've found out after talking with Misty are... Well, it's gross. Seriously gross! But it did get me thinking about how I've been treating you guys and... Well... I figured I needed to change that." Hibiki explained and finished with a sigh.

"What things?" Barnette inquired.

"Like... You know how you Mejale guys take your eggs, splice them with your genes and put them into your stomachs to get babies and how we on Tarak combine the genes of the parents and create babies in a laboratory genesis chamber?" Hibiki inquired.

"I knew that you didn't give birth to babies like we did, yes." Barnette replied evasively.

"Misty talked me through how it used to work, when men and women lived together." Hibiki replied with an expression that was a curious blend of disgust, disbelief and bewilderment. "Apparently... ... ... A-a-apparently men u-used to stick o-our dicks into y-your pussies until we climaxed. When that h-happens, we emit s-sperm, what Jura refers to as 'male seed'. This adds our genes to the woman's e-egg, which the w-woman then carries around and eventually gives birth to a b-baby." he stutteringly explained, as his cheeks turned increasingly red during his explanation.

Jura slowly raised her fallen jaw, staring at Hibiki in complete disbelief. Her cheeks also sporting a furious blush at this point.

"Y-your k-kidding?!" she eventually managed to spit out, her eyes opened as wide as possible, if not even further then that.

"That was what Misty told me." Hibiki replied with a shrug. "She'd never done it herself, but she'd read and been told about it, apparently."

"That's revolting!" Barnette exclaimed in outrage. "Stuffing those weird hoses inside our love grottos?! Taking your bloody seed into our glorious bodies?! No bloody way!"

"Yeah, that's what I said too!" Hibiki agreed. "It's... It sounds like a tall tale, doesn't it?"

"The tallest tall story in the entire history of tall tales!" Barnette fervently agreed, then tilted her head as a notion struck her.

It wasn't as if there wasn't a precedent for putting things... There.

She and Jura both enjoyed the others and on occasion, their own, fingers to be put to use in there. There was also the question of...

Barnette blinked.

"Wait a moment..." she mumbled and rushed off to the bedroom, soon emerging again carrying one of her Wildo's.

"What the heck... Is that?" Hibiki asked as he stared at the odd device, his eyes opening increasingly wider as Barnette approached him.

"It's a Wildo. We use them for... Hrm. Self-pleasuring and pleasuring our partners." Barnette mumbled as her blush returned with a vengeance. "Is this..." she began, but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"It looks like a dick." Hibiki brazenly declared.

"That's what I was afraid of..." Barnette muttered.

"How do they work?" Hibiki asked as he stared at the strange object.

"We... We put them inside our pussies." Barnette reluctantly replied.

"How's that supposed to... ... Wait. You put these Wild ones inside your pussies? You put plastic dicks inside your pussies?"

"Wildo." Barnette retorted and averted her eyes.

"But that means... ... That means it might be true..." Hibiki whispered in a strained tone of voice.

"Yeah..." Barnette quietly agreed and the two of them fell into a stunned silence for a minute or so.

"Gross!" Hibiki finally declared. "That's just... Oh, gross!"

"My sentiments exactly!" Barnette fervently agreed with a fierce full-body shudder. "This is what your dicks look like?" she asked, glancing down at the Wildo.

"When hard, yeah." Hibiki admitted after a second glance at the foreign object. "Sort of, anyway."

Barnette nodded absently to herself, looking down at the Wildo and over at Hibiki. She tilted her head consideringly and then moved the Wildo over towards his crotch, trying to get a mental image of how he should look underneath his clothes.

"Hey! Get that thing away from me! I know where that has been!" Hibiki cried out and leaped back.

"It has been washed since we used it last." Barnette snapped and moved over, holding on to his right shoulder as she shoved the Wildo against his crotch, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it! Mine isn't made of plastic, y'know!" he protested, as Barnette stared down at the spot where Wildo met pants.

"That looks soooo weird." she finally declared and took a few steps back, looking down at the Wildo in her right hand and then back over at Hibiki. "Really weird!"

"You're telling me. It's not like your pussies and breast seem all that natural to me either..." Hibiki groused as he adjusted himself through his pants, muttering under his breath about violent womenfolk with no consideration for a mans precious parts.

"So... If Jura wants your 'seed', she'll have to take... You'll have to... Inside of her?" Barnette stuttered with bulging eyes. "Yikes! Does she know?" she asked with a full-body shudder.

"Dunno. If she's talked to Misty about it, probably." Hibiki replied with a shudder of his own. The notion of doing so was just as distasteful to him as it was to Barnette.

Barnette shook her head and stalked over to the bathroom again, slamming her fist against the door a couple of times.

"Jura! Do you know where male seed comes from?!" she shouted through the door.

"Of course!" came the reply from the other side, causing the two occupants of the room to blanch in disgust. "From a man, of course!" Jura continued and the two of them nearly face-vaulted.

"From where on the man?" Barnette asked.

"Dunno." Jura cheerfully admitted, causing Barnette to fervently rub her temples, before she stalked away from the door and slumped onto the couch.

"I love her, don't get me wrong. But..." Barnette mumbled.

"I see your point." Hibiki said and seated himself in the couch as well, burying his face in the palm of his hands. "She'll be quite surprised, I'm guessing." he continued with a wry smile.

"That's the understatement of the millennium." Barnette snorted.

"Can I be the one to tell her?" Hibiki asked with an almost evil expression.

"... Perhaps you haven't changed all that much, after all." Barnette mumbled with a shake of her head. "I think I should be the one to tell her." she insisted.

"Meh, party-pooper." Hibiki snorted with a disappointed expression.

"You men have no delicacy." Barnette sniped at him, removing her hands from her temples to better glare at him.

"You women are too stuck up!" Hibiki snapped.

"Foul monkey!" Barnette snarled with a near-feral expression.

"Prissy sissy!" Hibiki countered and stood up, glaring down at Barnette.

"Evil hellspawn!" Barnette retorted and rose as well, bending down and looking daggers at him from point-blank-range.

"Woman!" Hibiki cried out and then, the two of them were kissing. He didn't quite know how he'd gone from being angry to pulling Barnette into his arms, claiming her lips with his. /Yeah, this must be how Jura got so good.../ he absently reasoned as the two of them fell back onto the couch, making out like there was no tomorrow. It was immensely more satisfying then kissing Jura was, more comfortable and hotter as well.

/Perhaps because she's more like a man?/ Hibiki thought to himself. /She's flatter, more muscular and she's not quite as prissy as the rest of them./ was one of the last coherent thoughts he had until he completely lost himself to the sensations he was experiencing.

Neither of the two knew just how long they'd been going at it before the bathroom door opened and Jura made her entrance.

"Ta-daaa!" she cried out and posed in the door opening, then became paralyzed with shock at what she was seeing. Hibiki had arrived, which was to be expected.

What wasn't, was his current position.

Barnette was lying on her back on the couch, her arms wrapped around Hibiki's torso. Her left leg was resting on the back of the couch and her right was sprawled to the side, hanging off it with her foot resting on the ground. Hibiki was between her legs, lying on top of her with his hands grasping the side of Barnette's head. They were rubbing groins and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Holy shit!" Jura exclaimed and stalked over to the couch, grasping Hibiki by the scruff of his neck, yanking him back and away from Barnette. "I know that I told you to get along with him, Barnette. But this wasn't what I had in mind!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!" Barnette exclaimed with a wide-eyed stare at Hibiki who Jura was still holding by the scruff of his neck.

"Me either!" Hibiki announced to the world, a shocked expression on his face. "Sorry!"

"Don't be. But you owe me one, Hibiki. And you know what I want from you, right?" Jura demanded to know.

"Uh... Yeah..." he admitted, absently wondering if she'd be so gung-ho about it if she knew what was involved.

"You owe me one too, Barnette. And what I want from you is your cooperation in this matter. Okay?" Jura continued, turning her attention to Barnette.

"Okay..." she responded in a weak voice, feeling dreadfully ashamed of herself.

"All right then. Carry on. I'll go see how things are going in the kitchen." Jura said and released Hibiki, dropping him back down on top of Barnette.

"Jura!" Barnette cried out in protest.

"Don't mind me. Back as you were. It's all good." Jura told them as she strolled into the kitchen, humming an off-key tune to herself.

"What? What? What?" Barnette stuttered, trying to comprehend what had just taken place.

"Women are crazy! Crazy!" Hibiki muttered with a shake of his head, then quickly leapt off the prone woman when he realized just how he was positioned. "Got anything to drink around here? Something strong?" he asked with a half-panicked look in his eyes.

"You're not old enough to..." Barnette started, then shook her head. "Aw, fuck it. I need a drink too." she continued and headed for the drink cabinet, intending to mix the two of them a couple of really strong drinks.

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
